Winnie's insight
by jlhsgjodugsh
Summary: It's 12 years after the final battle and Hermione and Draco are married and living together. In this story we get a look at Hermione and Draco's life through the eye's of Winnie their house elf Winnie. Review please! Rated T for language!One plete


A/N: Okay I know I should be doing the after life instead, well I really shouldn't be doing that because I have final's right now and so I should be studying, but you know... heheheh.

This idea just kind of popped into my head earlier today and I really felt a need to put it into word's you know? Anyway's I'm not to sure about the quality of it, so feel free to leave a review with ANY commen't you have on it :D If you hate it tell me, if you loved it tell me and if you think i need to improve something tell me:D

p.s I know I am not the best at spelling or grammar, but I'm working on it so bear with me ;)

Enjoy!

-Fille

Hello, I am Winnie the house elf, and right now I need to share with you the truly horrbile thing's going on at me house.  
I live with my master's in Wimbledon. They are lovely, my mistres, err she likes me to call her Hermione found me one cold night in the wizarding part of London and kindly took me in. I have been working for them ever since, and my oh, my are they the best master's Winnie has ever had. Winnie has an allowance and all weekends of, but sometimes Winnie requests to work on weekends as Winnie loves to work. Also the house is big and even though Mrs Malfoy err Hermione says she can do it herself Winnie knows better. So Winnie helps!

They were ever so in love when Winnie first moved in, Master Malfoy always coming home with treat's for his wife, he was loving and caring and they were very affectionate for each other, Winnie knew. When they got married the house was always filled with guest's and they had large dinner party's almost every weekend. They had so many firends and Master Malfoy would often take her out dancing. Winnie loved to see them so happy, now they aren't so happy however.

Winnie can hear them now, their shout's are muffled and Winnie can her glass shattering, perhaps she should take a peak.

Winnie can see them now. Mistress in her long silver silk gown, that's fitted around her bust and tummy but at the bum flows loose around her, her aubrun curls are piled up on the top of her head. Winnie can tell she's wearing make up because she normally dosen't wear make up, she looks beautifull. Winnie can also see the hurt in her eyes, how her hands shake as she makes obscene gestures to go along with her words.

He looks cold, as he has for so many days now, as if the life inside had been blown out, like a candel. He watches her as she screams and shouts and tries to get some response out of him. He however isn't wearing anything special, just his normal navy blue work robes. His eyez seem glazed over and he shows no reaction as she takes one of the fine crystal ornements of the shelf's and throws it in his direction. He dosen't even flinch.

"You've become this person that I don't even like any more! You're this cold empty shell of a man and it's driving me crazy! That's what my fucking problem is Draco, it's you and the way you've become. You work late every stinking night, you're never here and 90% of the time I'm here alone, for birthdays, aniversarys or special occasions" She screams as another ornement goes flying. He looks down at the broken pices of glass, and then back at her.

"Don't just stand there. Please say something,do something otherwise I am done with this Draco. I can not stan by any longer and watch you throw away your life. " She says, calmer now by only a small margin.

Winnie does not understand, but then Winnie does not need to understand, this is not her buisness. But Winnie find's she can not draw her eyes away from the scene. It's ugly, sad, and terrifying, but Winnie for the life of her can not draw her eyes away.

"I cheated." My master says. The word's cut through the air like a knife, Mistress gasps as if she has been stabbed. She sways on the spot as if she might faint. Winnie can see tear's silently run down his master's face. Master walks over to Mistress and takes her hand, she let's him but only for a second. Then she realises what she is doing and wrenches it out of his grip, she pushes him away, heading out of the sitting room wrenching the wide double french door's open, she can't get them open however. She kicks them and pull's on them with no luck. She screams in frustration, Master just stand's there watching her tears running down his face.

"Who was she?" My mistress spoke the word's lowly, in a low voice, broken with sorrow and filled with hate.

I see my master look down at his expensive leather shoes, his face ashamed, a tear falls from his left eye and onto the rich cream carpet. Then master speaks the name that Winnie is so afraid will be the end of this, of the happy couple that was once so full of life. Surely the pain would drive his mistres mad with grief.

"Lavender Brown." He says and looks straight into her eyes, not blinking. Winnie watches her face too, and she sees the little control that she had left go, as she spins around and grabbs another ornament from the shelf and hursl it at him. He duck's out of the way, and the ornement collides with a delecate end table tipping it over sending a picture of the happy couple on their honey moon flying.

"How could you? Out of all the people in the world why her? When did this happen?" She screams moving closer two him. She throws her right hand up making to slap him but he catches her wrist and hold's it still, when she tries to give him another blow with her left he grabs hold of that one too.

"It was two months, one week and three days ago. The night you said you were leaving me."  
Winnie remembers. It had been her birthday, he had insisted a couple weeks earlier to throw a dinner party and invited the Potter's the longbottom's the Blaises and many more over. He had told Winnie to make a wild turkey roast for dinner and have a variety of pudding's. Winnie had been thrilled, and Mistres had gone out and bought a knew dress. The same night Master did not return, and Mistres was so ashamed of him, the guest's left earlie and Mistres sat at the table alone for almost three hours, until he came back from work.

He had been a little drunk, and had apologized many times, but she would not hear a word of his exucses, he had forgotten one more special occasion's which made one too many. She packed an over night bag and left him, saying he was not to contact her or the people she would be staying with. She had told him that the next time he were to see her was in court when she was going to file for divorce.

Winnie had been left in the big house with Master, who had cried and then gone to the office. That apparently was when he had cheated.

Hermione's word's were colder than ice, and sharper than knives as she wrenched her self from him.

"Going to celebrate were you? Going to go live the single life agiain, finally free of your old mudblood wife. The one who you've been ashmed of ever since you were disinherited because of me. Well you can go run right back to your father and tell him the good knew's. This is over Draco for good!" She said. As she looked him up and down one final time a look of disgust etched upon her face.

"No." He breathed. "No, please, Hermione love. I love you. I would never want to hurt you. But I was hurting and I just wanted to forge..."

"Forget me?" She screamed at him turning to face him as she was heading into the hall way now.

"No! Never! I love you. I wanted to forget me, to forget how I am not worthy of you." He said gripping onto her, Winnie sees tears stream down both their faces.

My mistress frowns, she looks around at the hall, at the big expensive oil paintings on the walls, at the huge crystal chandelier hanging above them, then she back's out of his grip and into the wall sinking down it.

"When did this become what we were about? Work and having fancy dinner parties, and keeping up 'apperances'. I never wanted my life to be one bit of what it is now. I thought when I'd be 30 I'd have a family. Or a brilliant job where I did something to make a diffrence. I thought I'd travel and see the world, but I'm 31 now and I'm working at a job that gives me no satisfaction, I fight with the man I love every stinking day and my weekends are spent doing things that I don't enjoy." She says looking up at him.

He kneels down beside her taking her small hand's in his and Winnie see's the slightly frightend look in her face, she is unsure of him, of what to say to him after his dreadfull betrayal.

"I am so sincearly sorry my love. For everything, the fact that I too let us live this life where we were unhappy, were we grew to despise each other and not fighting harder for you when I felt our love begin to slip away. That one night at the office with..." He paused and swallowed hard.

"Her, it meant nothing to me. I did not even remember it until she spoke of it to me. Then the memory's started coming back and it was awfull. I have not felt guilt, sorrow, or sheer pain so strong in one moment, as of the day where I found out about my own betayale to you my love. Please, I beg for you not even to forgive me fully, but to give me another chance. I quit work this afternoon, and if you let me I would love it if we could start again."

Winnie looked at the couple, hidden behinde one of the leather armchairs in the living room, her eyes trained on her mistresses face for her reaction. After almost half a minute Mistress err Hermione straightend up. She untied her hair letting it fall over her shoulder's, she looked Draco in the face and for another moment the two seemed lost in each other's gaze. Then Winnie heard her say it.

"Yes."


End file.
